<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood on Both Hands by NanoTwentyFaces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764115">Blood on Both Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces'>NanoTwentyFaces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Missing Scene, post-finale scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow and Robyn arrive to Atlas under arrest. Ironwood arrives to speak with Qrow, though he does not bear any semblance of compassion or emotion, and Qrow's emotions only rise when he is told that Oscar has been "killed".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen &amp; Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen &amp; Oscar Pine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood on Both Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short exploration of a possible scene after V7's finale. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qrow kept his gaze down the whole way to Atlas. He didn’t lift his eyes, much less his head, from his hands, clenching Clover’s bloodstained pin within them. He glanced at Robin only once when she placed her hands on his shoulder, trying to comfort him, to what she no doubt realized was to no avail. Once the ship landed, he was sure to close his hands around the pin again, for fear of them taking it from him. Though, it didn’t belong to him, nor did he probably even deserve to hold it in his hands after what happened, he didn’t want anyone else to have it. It was the last piece of Clover he had. Clover was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clover was dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, he’d gotten close to someone, and now they were gone. He’d wanted to believe things were different this time with Clover. Someone with good luck could stand up to his bad luck, or at least it should have. No, it wasn’t bad luck. It was him this time. He’d been the one to knock out Clover’s aura, his protection of good luck. He let his emotions take control once again. If he would’ve tried harder, maybe he could’ve gotten Clover to listen. Maybe he could’ve broken through that rigid military mindset. Clover wanted to trust Qrow and to listen, but the way of life that had been ingrained into his head by the shiny and perfect kingdom of Atlas he wouldn’t let go of. They were both wrong. And the cost had been Clover’s life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to stare at the floor as the soldiers led him and Robyn to a cell. The bola restraints were removed once they entered the cell, but guns trained on them outside the door. Wordlessly, Qrow moved to the corner of the cell, near the window, sitting down, keeping his hands held together, Clover’s pin pressing into his palms. The sunrise streamed into the cell, or at least part of it. The dark clouds looming in the distance slowly swallowed the light as it drew closer. Robyn paced back and forth, crossing her arms. He faintly heard her arguing with the guards, trying to use her position on the council to let her out or at least demand to speak to Ironwood. Her voice only grew in anger as they ignored her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need for that Ms. Hill. I was already coming to speak with you two, myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow blinked, lifting his eyes to stare at the wall across from him, but not turn his head to look over at the door. He focused on Ironwood’s voice. His tone, his mannerism, his overall presence outside the cell; he didn’t like it. This wasn’t the General from just hours earlier when he left the Schnee Manor. Obviously something was wrong when Ruby contacted them and told them what he was planning to do, but now being in the presence of the man presented something even worse, he couldn’t tell what it was at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the meaning of this, General?!” Robyn said, trying to control her voice. “Martial law? Abandoning Mantle? After everything we did tonight, and everything you told them?! Have you lost your mind?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect you to understand. We are doing what needs to be done. And sometimes that means we have to make sacrifices.” There was no emotion in his voice as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By sacrificing the people you swore to protect? What kind of logic is that?” She narrowed her eyes. “Because of your paranoia, Tyrian Callows escaped and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Qrow killed special operative Clover Ebi.” Ironwood cut her off. “I’ve already heard from the soldiers.” Ironwood’s eyes drifted over to Qrow behind her. Qrow continued to stare at the wall. “I knew you were more than a bit of a rogue, but I never thought you’d actually go as far as to kill. With how you served Ozpin, I believed you had some form of loyalty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut. Up.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Qrow seethed through gritted teeth, shooting up from his seat. He trudged over to the door, his eyes hidden behind his bangs as he kept his gaze to the floor. He wouldn’t give Ironwood the respect of looking him in the eyes. “Don’t you dare try to talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> about loyalty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to try to tell me you didn’t do it? After his blood was all over your weapon, and Tyrian was nowhere in sight?” Ironwood shifted to stand in front of Qrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt you would believe anything anyone tries to tell you right now.” Qrow answered. “You’ll only hear what you want to hear. That’s the whole reason why you placed us all under arrest. Someone doesn’t agree with you, you just force them out of your way, expecting them to fall in line!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can only listen to others for so long when they won’t listen to me.” Ironwood’s tone didn’t break. “I didn’t want to have to place all you under arrest, but you all gave me no choice. You brought this on yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how it always is with you.” Qrow cut in. “It’s always the other person’s fault, “they did it to themselves”, you’re the only one who’s doing what’s right.” Qrow finally lifted his head, his eyes boring straight into Ironwood’s with vitriol. “I was a fool to think you were any different than at Beacon. You’re just like Leo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the one to strike a nerve and break the facade. The bang sent Robyn jumping back, away from the door, the guards flinching. Qrow didn’t flinch, his eyes not leaving Ironwood’s watching as they narrowed, finally filled with some kind of emotion. With a low and long creak, Ironwood’s fist came away from the bars, now dented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leo</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Ironwood seethed. “I am actually doing something to protect us and keep the relics away from Salem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, by selling innocent people out to her, just like he did. The people who put their trust in you. While you run away like a coward.” Qrow shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trusted all of you, and look where that’s gotten us! I kept nothing from all of you and yet you lied to me, kept important secrets, went behind my back on my orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, kind of like what you did to Ozpin back at Beacon?” Qrow crossed his arms. “Truth is a two-way street. You weren’t exactly making the most trustworthy decisions from even before we got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else was I supposed to do, Qrow?!” Ironwood’s voice raised. “You once again went dark, not even telling me any idea of where you were going, Leo hadn’t spoken to any of us since before the Vytal Festival, and Salem had been able to get inside of my security making it easier for her to destroy Beacon! So you tell me what the hell was I supposed to do then?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have started with not expecting and forcing everyone around you to fall in line and follow your every order.” Qrow responded coldly. His fist tightened to the point of shaking, Robyn’s eyes drifting to it as recognizing it with the one that held Clover’s pin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the people below you don’t follow what you say or have direction, then what hope is there for victory? Someone has to take the lead and make those decisions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then arrest those people if they even so much as question those decisions.” Qrow cut him off again. “A real democracy, eh </span>
  <em>
    <span>General</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Politics doesn’t matter in war. Especially not this one. But I wouldn’t expect you to understand that.” Qrow could see Ironwood’s own fist tightening ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I understand what it means to actually have a heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m prepared to sacrifice what others can’t to save lives. Even if that does mean my own heart, or my life.” Ironwood’s eyes steeled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’ll be the people of Mantle’s lives first. What do you think will happen when you try to come back down from high in the sky? You think Remnant will welcome you with open arms and proclaim you a hero?!” Qrow’s own eyes steeled. “Leo could hide his own traitorism in his death, and maybe you could in letting Mantle be destroyed, but one thing i’ve learned is that the truth would come to light one way or another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t even move Atlas now because of all of you!” Ironwood pointed a finger up at Qrow. “Penny received the power of the Winter Maiden instead of Winter, and has disappeared with RWBY and JNR, along with Pietro! My army is exhausted, the Ace Ops are down, their leader is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Callows escaped, and the lamp and maiden are gone. All by you all going against who you were supposed to be loyal to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow only glared at him from the other side of the bars, his arms dropping back to his side. The stagnant silence hanging in the air between them was only accompanied by the rumbling thunder in the distance outside. Finally, Ironwood let out a long sigh, rubbing his eyes, placing his hands behind his back again; an action of trying to look composed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though,” His voice lowered, dark and gruff, “I can’t say that i’m as different from you in that regard tonight each with our actions.” Qrow’s eyes didn’t miss as his hand grazed by his gun at his hip, eyes lowered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly does that mean?” Qrow slowly lifted his eyes back up to Ironwood’s face. Qrow searched through their conversation in his head. After everything, he wasn’t talking about Mantle or the staff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was happy to see both of you.” Ironwood’s eyes stayed lowered. “I would like you to believe I wish it hadn’t come down to any of this. But I do what I must.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robyn stepped closer. “Happy to see us? Ha, you think I’d believe that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow stood processing the statement, eyebrows raised in questioning, searching Ironwood’s face. “He doesn’t mean you, Robyn.” Qrow started in a low voice, almost in whisper towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James.” He started again, turning his head back, leaning closer. “Where is Oscar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ironwood finally lifted his eyes, no essence of light in them. “If he’s actually willing to finally start listening to me, maybe Ozpin will come back to Atlas. With the timeline of before, it shouldn’t be long for him to return again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow, what is he talking about?” Robyn edged closer, looking between the two. “What’s going on with this kid? Wasn’t he on the wanted list with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you do…</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Qrow’s voice seethed, his hands came up to grip the bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what needed to be done.” He answered. “Oscar was young and had potential. But unfortunately he couldn’t see the right perspective. He was more of a liability than an asset. In the end it’s just another life for Ozpin out of thousands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You son of a-!” Qrow’s hands shot out between the bars, grabbing the collar of Ironwood’s shirt, slamming him against the cell bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow!” Robyn surged forward, the guards moving as well, their guns trained on Qrow. Ironwood didn’t flinch. His expression still cold and emotionless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a kid!” Qrow jerked Ironwood, his knuckles white as he held onto his collar. “He was only 14!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t have mattered to her.” Ironwood deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares if it didn’t matter to Salem!” Qrow shouted back. “It should’ve mattered to you! You promised him he was safe in Atlas! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was before he stood in my way. He thought I was afraid.” Ironwood paused. “But I can’t say that he wasn’t at least brave enough to try and do it by himself. But bravery only gets one so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you?”Qrow shook his head. “He trusted you! He wanted to trust you more than anyone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As did I with him.” Ironwood replied. “But I’ve come to realize now that I can’t rely on Ozpin for answers anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow’s eyes danced, blinking, searching through Ironwood’s words. “You never even saw him as anyone but Ozpin…..” Qrow’s voice shook, edged with sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow’s breath hitched, his grip loosening, Ironwood stepping out of it seamlessly. Qrow’s gaze dropping to the floor, flitting in anger, sorrow, confusion.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both have blood on our hands tonight.” Ironwood turned, no longer facing Qrow. “But the one on mine was necessary.” He began to walk away from the cell without another look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow screamed; echoing down the hall as he banged his fist against the bars. Robyn crouched to his side as he dropped to his knees, his hand loosely grasping the bars above him. His other hand tightened again around Clover’s pin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oscar is dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel his breath hitching, his chest tightening, as an image of Oscar passed in his mind. The last time he saw the kid. It was just hours earlier at the Schnee mansion. Being who he was he had wished them all luck on their way to leave for Mantle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure you want to do it, kid, by yourself?” Qrow raised a concerned eyebrow down at Oscar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You all have to help Mantle.” Oscar answered. “Ruby and I think it’s time for him to know. And it should be me. I’ll be fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright,” Qrow nodded, “I’ll trust you on this.” He paused, his gaze lingering on Oscar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oscar just smiled and nodded at him. “Good luck down there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Qrow rolled his eyes, ruffling Oscar’s, turning towards the doors. “See you when we get back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow sucked in a breath, bringing his hand down to cover his eyes, tears were now streaming down his cheeks. His thoughts drifted back farther. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m just going to be another one of his lives….”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or course you won’t. You’re your own person.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t lie to him Ruby, we’re better than that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never apologized. He never apologized for any of it. Everything he said and did to Oscar then, he never once took the time to apologize to him. Oscar had always brushed off anyone trying to apologize to him about anything. Even after Qrow never did it, he acted like it had never even happened. He still smiled and talked with Qrow like normal. Did he only ever start seeing Oscar as himself once Ozpin had locked himself away? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite everything, Oscar had still been willingly to fight and stand with them. No matter how scared he ever was, he always pushed on and tried. Even going to face Ironwood by himself. And he just took Oscar’s life without a second thought.  Ozpin could come back, but there was only one Oscar, and he was gone. A kid who’d come up to him, timid as a mouse, at a Mistral bar, and in just two months become one the bravest people in Remnant. Oscar was already special for being one of Ozpin’s youngest reincarnations and happening so quickly, but seeing who he’d become over time showed him more of how special Oscar was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulders slacked as he continued to cry, Robyn’s hands around them, his fist unclenching, the pin slowly falling out of it with a quiet “clink” on the floor. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! </p><p>Comments and feedback are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>